¿Me amas?
by Aluna Evans
Summary: Definitivamente ese no había sido el mejor de los días para él, se encontraba en medio del bosque, recostado sobre el duro tronco de un árbol, casi muerto y… empapado de ese terrible hedor?, pero, ¿Qué era ello?... él oliendo a un humano… pero cómo podía
1. ENTRE RECUERDOS Y ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

QUE SUCEDERÍA SE LAS VIDAS DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS GIRARAN EN TORNO DE LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA ¿ME AMAS?, dejará de lado Sesshomaru su orgullo natural por Lin o terminará casándose con... Mal Sumary para que segirle léanlo...

**DISCLAIMER: Los personjes principales del fic son de la genial creación de Rumiko Sensei los demás son provenietes de mi loca imaginación.**

Pensamientos: _"En cursiva y con comillas"_

Diálogo general: _**negrita y cursiva**_

Narración normal.

Cambio de escenario -

**Capítulo 1: ENTRE RECUERDOS Y ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

¡Era inevitable! ¡Había crecido!, la otrora tierna niña que caminaba con el fiero youkai Señor de las Tierras de Oeste, había crecido, ya no era más la niña simple que jugaba en los bosques y parajes por los que el frío youkai pasaba…

De la noche a la mañana había dejado sus rasgos infantiles para convertirse en una joven muy hermosa… su cabello azabache había crecido, su cuerpo había tomado las delicadas formas de una mujer, y su piel extremadamente suave había adquirido un brillo muy especial… para que seguir, era sencillamente bellísima.

Era inevitable no notarlo o darse cuenta, los humanos crecen y se desarrollan a una velocidad impresionante más aún si se les compara con el tiempo de vida de un youkai… lo que para los humanos como ella eran una vida entera, para ellos era poco más que unas simples semanas, triste, pero lamentable e irremediablemente cierto.

Ella había crecido mucho durante los 6 años que llevaba con la anciana Kaede en la aldea, él la había dejado de 12 años y hace una semana y media que había cumplido los 18 y no podía aguardar ni un momento más para verlo llegar de un momento a otro con un regalo para ella, pero el regalo que atesoraba más que los finos Kimonos que su señor le daba, era el hecho de verlo una vez más… sin embargo esta vez sería muy especial… ya que hacía más de tres años que no venía y que no había logrado saber nada de él...

–"_Él me lo prometió"-_ se decía así misma, _-"sin embargo, ¿Quién soy yo para reprocharle o pedirle algo?, seguramente debe tener muchos asuntos más importantes, pero aún así no puedo evitar el hecho de sentirme tan triste por su ausencia"-._

Desde hacía un año y medio que se sentaba a la orilla de un estanque cercano a su cabaña a observar la luna y las estrellas, ya que dicho astro le recordaba a su querido señor, era común verla así, sentada y chapoteando sus pies en el agua mientras pasaba innumerables noches hipnotizada por la luna y ésta no sería la excepción… no, no ahora que era cuando más lo extrañaba y cuando su ausencia se hacía más dolorosa para ella…

-_"Será acaso que mi señor ya no me recuerda" pensó una vez más, "Será que ya no quiere verme más, son más de tres años en los que no lo he vuelto a ver ni saber nada de él"- __**Después de todo soy una simple humana**_… susurró en un suspiro…

… -_**No eres cualquier humana - dijo una voz**_

_**- Aome-san es usted, pero qué es lo que hace aquí**_ – dijo un tanto sonrojada al percatarse que la había escuchado.

- _**Vine a hacerte compañía y como te decía no eres cualquier humana, eres Lin, la protegida de Sesshomaru, y francamente dudo mucho que se haya olvidado de ti**_ - _"Francamente comienzo a pensar lo mismo pero yo creo que sería cruel de mi parte no alentarla"_, _**- sé que él es muy extraño y casi no se comunica pero…**_

_**- Pero qué es lo que haces Aome, no es bueno que le des falsas esperanzas… sabes perfectamente que mi hermano es así, un desconsiderado, más vale que ella encare la verdad y acepte los hechos tal y cuales son además…**_

_**- ¡Basta! ¡Eres un tonto!, como puedes decirle eso, sabes perfectamente que ella quiere mucho a tu hermano y que su ausencia le afecta mucho...**_

Lin bajó la cabeza y entre lágrimas mal disimuladas gritó _**– ¡Basta ya no peleen más!… además lo que dice-…**_ no pudo seguir hablando y salió corriendo del lugar y francamente no pensaba detenerse, se sentía tan mal y triste por lo que acababa de escuchar y su cabeza era un mundo de ideas y sentimientos encontrados.

- _**¡INUYASHA eres un tontoooooooooooooooo! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari!...,**_ lo debió de decir unas 40 veces pero se calmó al percatarse que ella había salido corriendo en medio de su pelea con Inuyasha y salió corriendo tras ella para buscarla…

_**- ¡Pero qué cruel eres si yo sólo dije la verdaaaadddd…!**_ le gritó mientras se alejaba y desaparecía entre la espesa niebla del bosque.

_**- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari!-**_ Gritó a lo lejos… mientras se perdía aún más en la espesura del bosque.

Era impensable para ella el hecho de sentirse nuevamente sola y desprotegida… el tener que aceptar que él ya se había olvidado de ella para siempre y que ya no significaba nada más que un simple y borroso recuerdo en su memoria… todavía no olvidaba aquella noche, si… era imposible borrar de su mente aquella noche tan entrañable en sus recuerdos y a la vez tan triste… aquella noche en la que él había decidido dejarla en la aldea…

-Flash Back-

- ¡Lin!- llamó una voz gruesa y elegante.

- Hai- respondió otra tierna y dulce a su vez.

- Sígueme… Dijo alejándose del lugar con una voz algo más tenue ésta vez.

Sin decir o poner objeción alguna la tierna niñita obedeció y lo siguió en sus pasos. Él caminó hasta aquel árbol cerca del estanque y sin decir palabra alguna se sentó en sus raíces e hizo un gesto para que ella hiciera lo mismo, ya sentados él se perdió en sus pensamientos como si buscara la forma correcta de decir o comunicar algo… sin embargo a ella no le gustaba estar en silencio de modo que lo rompió diciendo…

- Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Para qué me trajo aquí?...

- Él giró la vista hacia ella y guardó silencio por un momento, luego de lo cual sólo pudo decir – Para despedirme de ti – de forma calmada.

Al momento de oír esas palabras a las que tanto les había temido siempre ella sintió su corazón comprimirse y prácticamente romperse en miles de dolorosos pedazos y no pudo hacer más que echarse a llorar desconsoladamente pidiendo y suplicando que le dijera él por qué de aquella decisión…

- ¿Por qué Sesshomaru-sama? ¿Por qué?, por qué quiere dejarme aquí, es que acaso soy un estorbo para usted, si ése es el caso prometo no serlo más, por lo que más quiera no me deje aquí no me aleje de su lado- decía entre crudas lágrimas de dolor.

Al verla llorar de esa forma tan doliente no pudo más que decirle – No llores, pues no será para siempre, "Será sólo hasta que tengas la edad suficiente para decidir por ti misma la clase de vida que deseas para ti a futuro"…

Fue como si el alma se le regresara al cuerpo con el sólo hecho de haber escuchado esas palabras.

- ¿Qué no será para siempre?, pero entonces… ¿Cuándo volverá usted por mí?- preguntó más calmada.

- Cuando seas mayor y más fuerte y puedas elegir… –

- ¿A qué se refiere con ello Sesshomaru-sama?, yo siempre elegiré estar con usted, sin embargo no puedo estar tanto tiempo lejos de usted, por favor prométame que vendrá a visitarte en cada uno de mis cumpleaños –

- Como quieras – fue lo único que salió de sus labios

- ¿Es eso cierto?, dijo más calmada y con un tono más alegre, - entonces prometo portarme bien y hacerme más fuerte –

- Bien, entonces mañana partiré…

-Fin del flash back-

Él nunca había faltado a aquella promesa sin embargo todo cambiaría aquella noche luego de 3 tres años después de su primera despedida, aquella noche que recordaba con tanto cariño y con la que constantemente soñaba y la que anecdóticamente se había convertido en una de las más tristes, ya que fue en esa precisa noche la última vez en que lo vio… todos estos recuerdos parecían venir a su cabeza como olas incesantes que le provocaban daño... sí, era cierto esa noche era y sería inolvidable para ella…

-**Flash Back**-

Como de costumbre ella, lo esperaba sentada en las raíces de aquél árbol al que ella sentimentalmente ahora llamaba al árbol solitario (ya que éste se hallaba separado de los demás árboles y a su vez le recordaba una de las características más resaltantes de su querido señor) pero esta vez yacía dormida profundamente bajo sus ramas mientras que el cálido viento de verano soplaba acariciándole las mejillas y no era para menos ya que estaba agotada por la fiesta que le habían preparado sus amigos por su cumpleaños, no era que ella odiara esa clase de festejos ni mucho menos, sin embargo sabía que Sesshomaru-sama odiaba verse en medio de los humanos, por lo cual sólo se acercaría a ella cuando estuviese lo más sola posible, así que decidió salir oportunamente del festejo y sentarse a esperarlo en las faldas del árbol…

Pronto una sombra se acercó sigilosamente hasta ella, una sombra cuyo dueño venía observándola mucho rato, es más estaba allí desde el mismísimo momento en el que ella había decidido salir de su casa; bellamente vestida con el último kimono que él le había dado, era un traje de suma belleza color azul noche y con aplicaciones y diseños de flores en color plata y con un obi de color entre plateado y azul; para dirigirse a la de Miroku y Sango en la que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta que le tenían reservada. De pronto cuando salió se vio con la sorpresa de que alguien la esperaba afuera para escoltarla hasta el lugar de la fiesta…

- ¡Kohaku!- dijo sorprendida -¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?-

- Vine a escoltarte a la fiesta que se dará en tu honor en casa de mi hermana- contestó con una amplia sonrisa y algo nervioso.

- No me esperaba esto- musitó, -pensé en ir al estanque, antes de ir a la fiesta-

- Ya me imagino a qué- dijo en un tono neutro.

- A qué te refieres con ello- respondió algo extrañada.

- A que sé perfectamente que ibas a ver si ya había llegado él- dijo fastidiado.

- … Ella no contestó.

- No tiene caso ni preguntártelo, yo sé todo pero ello hasta cierto punto me molesta ya que no puedo soportar que tu mundo entero sólo se concentre en él y en la promesa de volver a su lado… Lin- dijo en tono tierno, cogiéndole las manos- sabes perfectamente desde hace mucho que yo… que yo te amo… sin embargo me ignoras por completo, no me permites entrar en tu corazón, lo has cerrado definitivamente a todos… no me explico la razón a ello… quieres tu explicármelo…

Él quería hacer que ella aceptara sus sentimientos y luego tratar de hacer que cambiara de opinión… en pocas palabras tratar de que ella entendiera definitivamente que humanos y demonios nunca podrían estar juntos.

- Tu sabes la razón no me obligues a repetírtela, no quiero lastimarte – dijo algo triste y molesta, a la vez que soltaba sus manos de las de él –

Él se acercó a ella la tomó de un brazo y la jaló hacia él, la abrazó efusivamente y intentó besarla, ella dobló la cara opuestamente para evitarlo…

- Suéltame- le dijo

Él no la quería soltar – No lo haré- dijo molesto.

- Me lastimas – insistió desesperadamente.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de intervenir, no podía dejar que él le hiciera algo a ella en contra de su voluntad, pero se detuvo al ver que ella se soltaba del agarre de Kohaku y dándole una cachetada le decía…

- ¡Basta! No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, por favor no preguntes y no insistas más y acepta de una buena vez por todas que hay alg…

De pronto una voz los llamó a lo lejos, era Aome, quien venía a llevarse a Lin a la fiesta que estaba por comenzar.

- ¡Lin, Kohaku!.

- Aome-san- dijo algo aliviada.

- Lin, Kohaku, los hemos estado esperando desde hace mucho, la fiesta no puede comenzar sin ustedes y mucho menos sin ti que eres la festejada- dijo dirigiéndose a Lin.

- Perdón, Aome-san, nos retrasamos conversando- musitó Lin, tratando de no descubrir a Kohaku y de mantener la paz.

- Bien, entonces, qué esperamos, vámonos ya- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y procedieron a seguirla, pero antes de ello en voz baja como para que nadie la pudiera escuchar a excepción de Lin, Kohaku le dijo – Lamento éste incidente, no era mi intensión lastimarte-, - Lo sé – respondió ella… y salieron corriendo tras Aome.

En tanto que él, Sesshomaru, estaba consternado por lo que había visto pero claro está que ello no se notaba en su fría máscara de serenidad.

No obstante las imágenes de Lin siendo tocada de esa forma por aquel maldito chiquillo rondaban su mente y lo enfurecían, "Pero, ¿Quién se cree que es ese chiquillo para atreverse a tocar a Lin de esa manera tan reprochable? ¿Cómo se atreve él a tocarla sin su consentimiento? ¿Por qué ella lo dejó todo así y lo perdonó?, eso no importa, si se atreve una vez más lo mataré, ella…" De pronto en medio de sus pensamientos decidió esperarla oculto entre las ramas del árbol donde solía encontrarse con ella, esperó alrededor de tres horas, tiempo que para él era menos que un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo cierto es que luego de ese lapso de tiempo la vio salir del lugar de la fiesta y dirigirse al estanque, por alguna extraña razón no quiso interrumpirla y ver qué era lo que ella hacía.

Ella salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al estanque, se sentó en unas rocas que por ahí había y se sentó a ver el atardecer, era fascinante ver como su piel brillaba ante la luz esfumándose en el horizonte y su rostro embelesado con el acontecimiento.

Luego de unos minutos, ella se trasladó a las faldas del árbol solitario y esperó el anochecer y al hacerse visible la luna en cuarto creciente, su corazón saltó de alegría pero a la vez se llenó de melancolía… al sentir culpa por aquel sentimiento que la envolvía y torturaba y que a su vez se había convertido en la razón de su existir… lo amaba… cuánto lo amaba… sin embargo él nunca le correspondería y menos aún ella se lo diría jamás, estaba resignada a solo ser su sierva sin embargo su único deseo era estar con él para siempre… en medio de éstos sentimiento ella se quedó dormida ya que se sentía muy cansada…

Luego de dejarla dormir por un poco más de tiempo, decidió bajar del árbol y acercarse a ella, era hermosa, ¿Cuánto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo? – el tiempo pasa rápido para los humanos...- dijo en casi un susurro- de pronto ella comenzó a despertar y al ver a su señor tan cerca suyo…

- Sesshomaru-sama, es usted- musitó emocionada al borde de las lágrimas, - discúlpeme me quedé dormida esperándolo- dijo avergonzada.

- No tienes por qué disculparte – pronunció de forma neutra.

- Hai – con una lágrima rodando por sus mejillas, - No se enoje, es sólo que estoy muy feliz de volverlo a ver, pero dígame dónde están Ah Un y el señor Jaken- preguntó intrigada.

- Ellos se quedaron en el Palacio –

- Comprendo, me hubiese gustado mucho verlos nuevamente- dijo decepcionada.

- La próxima vez ellos vendrán conmigo- espetó sosegadamente, - Vi lo que sucedió con aquel muchacho –

- Lo vio todo… lo lamento mucho- agachó la cabeza. - Por favor, Sesshomaru-sama, disculpe a Kohaku, no lo lastime, él no tiene la culpa – suplicó

- Por qué lo defiendes – dijo algo molesto pero claro está que de ello no se notó nada.

- Porque es mi amigo y yo lo estimo mucho – sólo fue una equivocación de su parte – suplicó una vez más.

- Dile que si se vuele a atrever a tocarte sin tu consentimiento tendrá que arreglar cuentas conmigo – sentenció fríamente.

Luego de ello se dio un notable silencio entre ambos, hasta que ella tomó la iniciativa en la conversación nuevamente.

- Sesshomaru-sama, discúlpeme por favor, por todo éste incidente, le prometo que no volverá a pasar…

- No tienes porque disculparte, no fue culpa tuya – luego de esas palabras le entregó una caja con un precioso kimono era rosa y tenía detalles en color blanco, era muy hermoso, además de eso traía un obi color amarillo con él.

- Es precioso – Manifestó encantada, - Se lo agradezco mucho Sesshomaru-sama-…

-**Fin del Flash Back** -

Al recordar aquello, se resistió aún más a la idea de que él se podía haber olvidado de ella, es decir si no le importaba por qué se tomaba tantas molestias por ella, ¿Por qué la protegía?...

"No, no podía ser cierto su señor nunca podría olvidarse de ella o sí?" Pensamientos iban y venían por su cabeza no quería dejar de correr lloraba a mares hasta que de pronto chocó contra algo (N/A, ese algo era un árbol) cayó al piso pesadamente y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que…

Sí, era él, Kohaku, peleando con un gran monstruo, era un dragón de 3 cabezas gigantesco que lanzaba grandes bolas de fuego hacia todas direcciones, por ello se escondió entre unos árboles y observó la pelea_ -"Pero si es Kohaku, pensé que jamás volvería a verlo desde aquel día"_- (de pronto las imágenes de aquel día volvieron a hacerse visibles en su mente)

- **Flash Back** -

… era su 16º cumpleaños y ella esperaba impacientemente a que llegara Sesshomaru-sama, ya había pasado un año desde que no lo veía, para ella eso era una eternidad y quería verlo a toda costa, en medio de su impaciencia y de sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado:

_**- Kohaku eres tú, que haces aquí tan noche. **_

_**- Pues vine a hacerte compañía, no quiero que pases el resto de tu cumpleaños sentada sola y a la intemperie esperando a alguien que no se merece tu afecto ni sufrimiento-**_ lo dijo cogiéndole las manos y acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- _**A qué te refieres con ello, no me gusta que te refieras de ese modo a Sesshomaru-sama, él hizo mucho por ti, le debes muchas cosas-**_ le dijo mientras retiraba sus manos de las de él un poco nerviosa e incómoda por la forma como se estaba comportando.

- _**Eso es cierto, me dio mucho pero ello no tiene nada que ver con lo que me ha quitado **_– contestó entre molesto y triste a la vez…

- _**No sé a qué quieres llegar con todo esto, pero por lo menos deberías tratar de ser más grato y no olvidar lo que hizo por ti y guardarle por lo menos un mínimo de respeto**_ – contestó muy contrariada y enojada.

- _**Sé que te afecta mucho el tema pero me temo que debes aceptar la realidad y olvidarte de él, él nunca corresponderá a tus sentimientos, eres una niña tonta si crees que él podría fijarse en una humana, él odia a toda nuestra raza-**_

_- "Lo sé, sé que sólo soy una simple humana y a pesar de ello…"_ _**- Eso no es cierto yo no veo de esa manera a Sesshomaru-sama, tú te equivocas por completo al creer eso, además si el odiara a todos los humanos no nos habría ayudado y no habría optado por devolverme la vida, ocuparse de mí y llevarme con él por años.-**_ dijo molesta

_**- No tiene caso que lo ocultes todos lo saben, al parecer, si lo que dices es cierto, la única que no se ha dado cuenta eres tú. Pero como te decía no tiene caso que albergues esos sentimientos por un ser tan despreciable como él, tú una humana fijándose y amando a un youkai eso sencillamente es inaudito, es una traición contra tu raza, además si lo último que dijiste fuera cierto no te habría dejado aquí.-**_ lo dijo esta vez más furioso y con cierto dejo irónico en sus últimas palabras. (N/A al parecer ella no era la única que escuchaba ciertas cositas desagradables aquella noche pronto les diré por qué)

_**- ¡Basta ya no sigas eso no es cierto! Yo no pienso de esa manera-**_ lo cierto era que sí que ella lo quería, ese amor había nacido desde que lo vio por primera vez y se confirmó con el paso del tiempo, era cierto y él lo sabía, no podía creer que era tan obvia, y lo que más le dolía era que Kohaku lo sabía y que la odiaba inconscientemente por ello, ya que desde hace mucho que venía rechazándolo.

- _"Mientes, es por ello que nunca me has aceptado, de lo contrario no pasarías los días de tu vida esperando a un ser como él"_- pensaba totalmente iracundo y a punto de perder el juicio. _**– Si lo que dices es cierto, acéptame y ven conmigo a la aldea de los exterminadores-**_

_**-Pero qué dices, eso nunca-**_ alzó la voz molesta, -_**Tú crees que sabes lo que hay en mi corazón pero te equivocas, no puedes ni imaginarte… **_- sus palabras fueron paradas por un par de labios que besaban los suyos con gran fiereza a las vez que unos brazos la estrechaban violentamente contra su cuerpo, él la estaba lastimando cruelmente, como queriéndose vengar de ella y de su constante rechazo. Como pudo se soltó y le dijo _**- ¡Suéltame!**_ Y le dio una tremenda cachetada y sin contener las lágrimas cayó de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente…

En tanto que él, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho salió corriendo del lugar dejándola hecha un mar de lágrimas y a lo lejos le susurró… _**- Perdóname…-**_

- -**Fin del Flash Back** -

La imagen de ese recuerdo la puso muy triste, de modo que decidió marcharse del lugar sin decir nada, _**- El sabrá arreglárselas muy bien contra ese monstruo, además es un exterminador formidable-**_ susurró antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa del lugar…

Ahora más que nunca le había chocado éste suceso ya que venía huyendo de una situación parecida en la que los hechos parecían confirmarle lo que ella más temía… el olvido de Sesshomaru-sama.

Pronto se halló cerca a otro claro en el bosque cerca del cual estaba un pequeño lago decidió acercarse para poder beber algo de agua y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver a… ¿Su señor?

No, era imposible su señor ahí, prácticamente muerto otra vez, no seguramente serían alucinaciones suyas por el cansancio y la fatiga. Se sobó los ojos con la esperanza de dispersar la que creía era una ilusión… sin embargo era la cruda realidad, el cuadro seguía ahí presente, de modo que asustada, triste y algo conmocionada corrió hacia él a socorrerlo; no obstante al llegar ahí vio con tristeza y alivio a la vez que no era él, no era Sesshomaru-sama, pero entonces, si no era él, ¿Quién podía ser aquel joven de larga cabellera plateada, y vestimenta casi idéntica a la de su señor?, pero de algo estaba segura no era él… se acercó un poco más y osadamente descubrió su rostro cubierto por su fina cabellera y confirmó aún más su sospecha al ver que su rostro era muy parecido pero que en la frente no llevaba una luna creciente, ni nada por el estilo y que a su vez no tenía más que una franja violeta en cada una de sus mejillas… era extraño ver a un ser así y más aún con un parecido tan grande al de Sesshomaru-sama.

Por lo mismo decidió ayudarlo, de modo que curó sus heridas haciendo uso de unas plantas medicinales que por allí se hallaban y posteriormente las vendó con tiras de tela que cortó de su ropa y se marchó del lugar antes de que despertara, dejándole unas plantas preparadas para que las usara luego…

PORFA SEAN BUENOS CONMIGO ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBO Y YA SABEN CUALQUIER DUDA O CRÍTICA SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDA DE MI PARTE, RECIBO DE TODO...


	2. ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?

**LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS DEL CASO A SERENA TSUKINO CHIBA POR EL REVIEW.**

**ADELANTITO: ¿Qué sucederá cuando el orgulloso Daelo conosca a la tierna Lin?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales son de la genial creación de RUMIKO SENSEI, los demás son producto de mi loca imaginación.**

**Capítulo 2: ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?**

Definitivamente ese no había sido el mejor de los días para él, se encontraba en medio del bosque, recostado sobre el duro tronco de un árbol, casi muerto y… empapado de ese terrible hedor?, pero, ¿Qué era ello?... él oliendo a un humano… pero cómo podía ser eso posible…¿Humano?, ¿Qué había hecho un humano tan cerca de él? Y más aún, ¿Por qué, lo había ayudado y dejado allí sin aprovecharse de su estado para matarlo y deshacerse de la amenaza que él representaba?...

-"_¿Pero qué es lo que pienso?, un humano aquí en medio del bosque y más aún sólo… en medio de tantos peligros y a punto de anochecer, definitivamente eso no puede ser, debo estar equivocado…, pero no, éste terrible olor es inconfundible, un humano estuvo aquí y se fue luego de curar mis heridas, éstas vendas están impregnadas de su aroma."- _pensó algo consternado y a vez con una fría expresión (N/A es increíble el parecido que tiene con nuestro youkai favorito)

-¡No es posible que esto me haya sucedido a mí!,- dijo al borde de la furia que un humano haya tenido lástima de mí, estorebasa los límites… esto es aún más denigrante que el hecho de haberme dejado vencer por ese maldito…-

De pronto una corriente de aire trajo hacia él, el aroma de aquel humano que como él pensaba, se había burlado de él al tenerle lástima y no haberlo matado por creerlo insignificante, de modo que aún adolorido decidió levantarse y rastrear el aroma… "Lo encontraré y lo mataré, esto no se quedará así"

Luego de aquel incidente ella había decidido marcharse de aquel lugar, dejando aún inconsciente a aquel youkai que la había dejado un tanto confundida, de modo que ahora se encontraba caminando con rumbo de regreso a la aldea, ya que sabía perfectamente que todos estarían preocupados por ella, además extrañaba mucho oír las riñas de Inuyasha y Aome, pues no era raro para ella escuchar de un momento a otro uno que otro ¡Osuwari! De parte de Aome ante los comentarios muchas veces sin sentido de parte de Inuyasha (al recordar eso se esbozó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa), de hecho eso era algo a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados ya que como reitero eran raras las veces en las que ello no ocurría… En fin, para que decir más extrañaba a todos; a la anciana Kaede que se había convertido en una especie de madre para ella, a Miroku y a Sango con sus pequeños, a Shippo y sus travesuras, a Aome siempre tan dulce y buena amiga y a Inuyasha con sus contantes arrebatos que a ella le resultaban graciosos más que malos y claro esta a los…

Bueno lo cierto es que perdida en medio de tantos pensamientos ni cuenta se dio que la venían siguiendo, de pronto salió precipitada de ellos cuando sintió que unas muy afiladas garras la detenían fuertemente de un brazo y la jalaban en dirección opuesta, de pronto se vio frente a frente con él… ¿Con él?, sí con él, ese él, era aquel youkai con el que se había topado en medio del bosque y que estaba moribundo, sin embargo estaba allí cogiéndole rudamente el brazo, de pronto ambos cruzaron miradas, por su parte ella lo veía un tanto asombrada y sobra decir que sin miedo alguno en tanto que él por parte suya la miraba de forma totalmente inexpresiva; pero lo hacía de una manera muy singular ya que la observaba de pies a cabeza y sin quitarle la vista ni un sólo instante…

_**-**_¿Quién eres tú?_**- **_se animó a preguntarle de forma muy serena, ya que no podía mantener aquel incómodo silencio por mucho más tiempo.

-Eso no te incumbe humana, además lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti, ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para haberte atrevido a tocarme?, gracias a ello tu asqueroso hedor se quedó impregnado en mí_**-**_ musito casi al final.

-Pues sólo quería ayudarte, te vi muy mal cerca del lago y decidí intervenir, pero ya veo que te recuperas pronto_**- **_bajó la vista notablemente molesta por la actitud de aquel misterioso youkai… _"Es impresionante el parecido tanto físico como de carácter que tiene con Sesshomaru-sama, sin embargo…"_

"_Quién diablos se cree esta humana para hablarme de éste modo, es como si no me temiera en lo absoluto"_- Yo que tú no me dirigiría de ese modo a mí humana… no hagas que pierda la compostura o te arrepentirás…- dijo de forma irónica y desafiante.

_**-**_ Así agradeces el hecho de que te haya salvado- contestó ella enojada pero con un aire de tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Salvarme?, ¿Tú a mí?- objetó más furioso aún y tomando su cuello con una de sus garras, - No seas insolente, te advertí que no me provocaras, ahora deberé enseñarte a respetarme_**-**_ sus ojos comenzaron a teñirse color sangre…

- Bien haz lo que quieras, pero por lo menos yo hice algo por aliviar tu dolor en vez de huir despavorida por tu apariencia y dejarte en ese estado_**-**_ refutó molesta, pero triste, sin embargo a pesar de su peligrosa situación no mostraba nada de miedo porque algo en su interior le decía que él no la lastimaría.

- _"¡Por qué…!, por qué no me teme, tal parece que mis amenazas y palabras no lograron intimidarla ni un poco y que en su lugar sólo lograron entristecerla, ni hablar al parecer ésta humana no me tiene ni el más mínimo temor ni respeto… mal por ella ahora deberá morir y pagar con su vida ésta afrenta "_- en medio de éstos razonamientos, comenzó a apretarle el cuello lentamente, sin embargo lo indignaba grandemente ver y sentir que ella no se resistía ni luchaba, era como si ella tuviera la seguridad de que la soltaría de un momento a otro y esperara ello de forma tranquila; esta situación era sencillamente exasperante e irritante para él, pero, ¿Por qué no terminar definitivamente con ésta molestia matándola de una buena vez por todas?, ¿Sería acaso que matar no le daba placer a menos que viera el miedo inminente en los ojos de su oponente?, pues fuera por lo que fuera ni él mismo sabía la respuesta a aquellas interrogantes y por lo mismo no se decidía a matarla… de pronto en medio de ésta situación tan confusa una voz detrás de los árboles se dejó sentir…

- Apártate de ella o morirás-…

De pronto a oírlo el youkai dio la vuelta con el cuello Lin aún en sus garras, al ver al ser del que provenía aquella voz dijo:

- Esto no puede ser posible… un payaso con aires de exterminador, dándome órdenes a mí…

-¿Kohaku?- cuestionó muy sorprendida,- pero, qué es lo que haces tú aquí…

-Me percaté de tu presencia mientras peleaba con el dragón y una vez que acabé con él, decidí marchar en tu búsqueda… después de todo ese era mi plan desde un principio-contestó un tanto nervioso por su reencuentro con ella y con un aire de rabia en sus palabras por lo que venía presenciando.

Por su parte aquel youkai estaba furibundo ante la situación ya que odiaba sentir que le restaran importancia a su presencia de modo que soltó a Lin y dirigiéndose a Kohaku le dijo:

- ¡Basta ya!, qué es lo que quieres humano, será mejor que te largues de aquí si no quieres que éste lugar se convierta en tu tumba.

- No me hagas reír- espetó confiado (ya que hace un par de años se había logrado consolidar como el mejor y más eficiente exterminador y había ganado una fama impresionante)

-Morirás por tus palabras- y se dispuso a atacar a Kohaku.

-Bien (dijo sacando su arma) si eso es lo que quieres comenc**… **

- ¡Basta ya!- casi gritó Lin – no peleen- Kohaku detente y vámonos de aquí, regresemos a la aldea.

- Pero Lin…

- Acaso, ¿Quieres huir humana?

-Para nada, pero, sé que si nos marchamos y te dejamos en paz no nos lastimarás y nos perdonarás la vida… por favor déjanos ir- suplicó tiernamente con gran decisión y firmeza en sus palabras.

- Piensas que te dejaré ir miserable humana…

- ¡Basta!- interrumpió Kohaku -no puedo dejar las cosas así, entiende- Dijo molesto, por creer que Lin hacía eso porque no apreciaba sus grandiosas cualidades.

- Te lo suplico- le dijo cogiendo una mano suya y tratando de guiarlo hacia el bosque para que emprendieran el regreso a la aldea.

_-"Eso nunca lo permitiré"_ pensó furioso – ¡Nunca saldrán vivos de aquí!- susurró, de pronto al tratar de avanzar hacia ellos y atacarlos, sintió un gran punzón en la parte derecha de sus costillas, esté fuerte hincón hizo que se detuviera en seco y que su cuerpo se paralizara por un instante, de modo que no pudo continuar, entonces lo entendió todo ella se había dado cuenta…

-…Pero por qué… susurró (N/A. Ésta misma interrogante será la que lo acompañará a lo largo de toda la historia)

Era claro que ella no quería ponerlo en ridículo y menos aún agravar su estado, ya que aunque nadie más lo hizo hasta ese momento; bueno ni el mismo; ella fue la única que se percató de que su herida comenzaba a abrirse, y le pidió que los dejará marcharse en paz; pronto escucho nuevamente la voz de ella, que dejando a Kohaku adelante se había acercado a él para…

- Gracias por comprender, nos marchamos y ten por seguro que no te volveremos a molestar- y en voz más baja le susurró – Dejé algo para ti en el árbol- y salió corriendo tras Kohaku.

Él no podía creerlo, sin embargo aquella humana tan despreciable para él supo, al percatarse de su estado, que una pelea en esas condiciones sería injusta y desventajosa para él y que fue precisamente por ello que alejó a Kohaku y le sugirió de una manera muy sutil que usara aquellas plantas medicinales que había dejado a un costado suyo mientras se hallaba inconsciente.

Luego de éstas reflexiones decidió regresar a descansar al pié de aquel árbol, una vez allí, se sentó y observó por buen rato las plantas que ella había dejado para él antes de decidir por medio de un impulso ante el dolor que sentía, cogerlas y ponerlas sobre su herida principal.

Pronto a través del viento sintió que sus hombres venían a buscarlo, así que decidió esperar tranquilamente mientras tomaba una leve siesta…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque…

Ambos caminaban muy callados, de pronto ella no soportó más el silencio y decidió hablar como de costumbre.

-Kohaku- dijo nerviosa, pero fue interrumpida en el acto.

-No, Lin deja que sea yo el que comience a hablar, me temo que te debo una disculpa por lo ocurrido la última vez que no vimos, además todo éste tiempo lejos de ti y de la aldea me han hecho tomar en consideración que yo no puedo obligarte a que sientas algo que no está en tu corazó…

- Kohaku escúchame- interrumpió.

-No déjame terminar- esta vez interrumpió él- yo no puedo mandar en tu corazón ni decidir a quién le ha de pertenecer, esa es una decisión que debes tomar por ti misma, además se que hice mal y si no pedí disculpas antes fue porque no me creía capaz de verte a los ojos nuevamente, sin embargo creo que por algo suceden las cosas en este mundo ya que nos encontramos antes de lo que había planeado, sólo me queda decirte que te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y que siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites, además te traigo una noticia que creo que hará que muchas de tus dudas se disipen, es acerca de Sesshomaru-

- ¿De Sesshomaru-sama dijiste?- dijo muy emocionada pero a la vez preocupada, ya que temía que algo malo pudiera haberle sucedido.

- Sí se trata de él- dijo un tanto triste al ver el brillo en los ojos de Lin- verás, durante los meses que he estado alejado de la aldea he estado viajando mucho y en uno de mis viajes por las tierras del oeste, supe que han estado atacando seguidamente y de manera sumamente misteriosa los territorios del oeste y que ya en más de dos ocasiones, han incluso llegado a atacar el palacio de Sesshomaru, y de esto hace ya casi poco más de tres años…

"Entonces, es por ello que él no ha podido venir a visitarme"… pensó algo liberada… - Pero dime, ¿Se encuentra él bien?- suplicó por saber.

-Eso es lo que creo, espero que ésta noticia te reconforte y a la vez haga que perdones mi actitud de la última vez- Espetó tristemente.

- No te preocupes eso ya está olvidado para mí, además eres un buen amigo y no quiero que ese lazo se pierda jamás, sólo lamento y me disculpo por no poder quererte de la manera como tú lo deseas…

- No tienes porque disculparte, eso no es culpa tuya… nadie puede mandar sobre su propio corazón, por más que éste sea parte de nosotros, actúa de manera totalmente contraria a nuestra razón- _"Por más que ello sea totalmente nocivo para nosotros y él mismo"._

-Sí tienes razón- intervino esbozando una hermosa y tierna sonrisa…

Y así prosiguieron su camino de regreso hacia la aldea.

En tanto que en otro lugar, específicamente en el bosque, en medio de un claro y ya al alba; un youkai totalmente desconocido para todos hasta hace poco esperaba recostado en un árbol a que lo encontraran sus hombres… pronto se escucharon voces:

- Daelo-sama, por fin lo hemos podido hallar, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?, lo hemos estado buscando incansablemente durante toda la noche… -dijo un joven youkai de ojos color fuego, cabello medianamente largo castaño, de contextura musculosa no tan exagerada y de vestimenta de general de guerra.

- ¡Inepto! Te parece que estoy bien, debieron hallarme hace mucho, ah, pero esta ineficiencia llegará a los oídos de mi abuelo, quiero saber que será lo que dirá ante ésta situación…

-Entiendo señor- espetó haciendo una leve reverencia y dando una seña para que los demás se acercaran al lugar donde se hallaba, luego de ello…

-¿Nos vamos señor?- inquirió el joven de los ojos fuego.

- Hasta la pregunta es innecesaria- respondió secamente y se elevó en los cielos, desapareciendo en una bola de energía, seguido de los demás youkais.

Rato después llegaron a un gran palacio y éste youkai, del que ahora sabemos su nombre, se dirigió a sus aposentos, sin dirigir palabra o mirada alguna a ninguno de los presentes; una vez dentro se metió en su bañera llena de agua caliente; de pronto alguien entró a la habitación y se dirigió hacia él, era otro joven youkai de cabello largo color cenizo oscuro medio, ojos carmesíes y de vestimenta muy elegante, éste mismo se dirigió a él diciéndole…

- Veo que te han herido de gravedad Daelo, nunca pensé que un humano fuera capaz de hacerte tan profundas heridas, me imagino que lo mataste- dijo de forma irónica y desafiante.

- Por supuesto que no fue ningún humano, y eso lo sabes bien, no me vengas con ironías Yokamaru.- contestó algo irritado por aquellas palabras.

- Lo sé, pero de todas maneras me intriga saber por qué despides ese asqueroso hedor a humano…

- Eso no te incumbe Yokamaru, y te recomiendo que no me exasperes ya que hoy más que nunca estoy dispuesto a lidiar con tus niñerías –

- Sin embargo debes sentirte sumamente miserable, ya que fuera de todo no pudiste llevar a cabo la misión que te encargó tu abuelo… ya que al parecer ese maldito estorbo humano sigue con vida… me temo que tu abuelo tenía razón al decir que no le llegas ni a la punta de los talones a…

- ¡Basta!, quizá eso sea cierto, pero tú eres una insignificante alimaña ante mí, por ello te recomiendo que no interfieras y que te marches de aquí sino quieres sufrir el tipo de muerte que te mereces…

- Sin embargo, te lo repito, eso nada tiene que ver con tu falla de hoy ella sigue con vida…- dijo con una sonrisa entre dientes

- No por mucho, pronto me recuperaré e iré tras ella- objetó sarcásticamente.

- Sólo espero que tu maldita terquedad de quererte enfrentar primero a él, no arruine los planes de Taiyomaru-Sama…

En tanto en otra parte no muy lejana de este escenario, en medio del bosque y de camino de regreso a su palacio se hallaba un youkai tan hermoso como poderoso que se hallaba sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos los cuáles fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño youkai verde escandaloso y de ojos saltones…

- Amo Sesshomaru, que bueno que usted le dio esa gran lección a ese presumido de su primo, ¿Cómo puede él siquiera atreverse a insinuar que usted es un ser débil y mucho menos que usted no es merecedor del legado de su familia? – decía de forma muy alaracosa…

- Jaken – dijo con voz aguda pero a la vez calma.

- Siiiiii amo bonito – dijo al borde de un ataque de nervios ya que sumada a la voz fría de su amo podía sentir un par de ojos que le traspasaban la espalda y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en menos de un segundo.

- Ya cállate – ordenó con voz fría.

- Sssiiiii, Amo -dijo al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Y comenzó a caminar dejando de lado a un paralizado Jaken… en tanto que las imágenes de su último encuentro con su primo, nuevamente se hacían presentes en su cabeza…

-Flash Back-

Parecía ser un día tranquilo sin embargo nada de ello sería así, Sesshomaru se hallaba en el bosque vigilando sus territorios y que todo marchara bien en ellos, ya que desde hacía 3 años unos ataques sorpresivos se venían dando de forma inexplicable en ellos… pues como decía ese día no sería la excepción ya que alguien lo esperaba en medio de un extenso pastizal…

- Sal de ahí o quieres que te saque yo mismo – dijo en tono frío y desafiante.

- Me sorprendes Sesshomaru, al parecer la sensibilidad de tus sentidos ha aumentado grandemente en estos últimos años...

- No fue por ello que te descubrí, fue más bien gracias al asqueroso hedor a muerte que siempre te acompaña…- dijo secamente mientras se acercaba y ponía cara a cara con él.

- Pues yo que tú ni siquiera lo diría, el olor a muerte es algo desagradable, es cierto, pero el olor a humano lo es aún más, de modo que yo que tú cerraría la boca… respondió de forma irónica y retándolo con la mirada.

- Veo que no has cambiado para nada Daelo, tan delicado como siempre…, pero… no fue a ello para lo que viniste a buscarme o ¿sí?- espetó fríamente.

- Fue solo para recomendarte que mantuvieras bien abiertos los ojos ante la situación por la que atraviesa tu territorio ya que los constantes ataques que han venido sufriendo han llegado hasta los oídos de Taiyomaru, y él está muy agobiado por éste asunto y mandó a decirte que intervendría de seguir las cosas así…

- !Ja!, no me hagas reír, al abuelo nunca le han interesado mis asuntos y mucho menos si se tratan de los territorios que mi padre me dejó a su muerte, sabemos de sobra que él lo odiaba por lo de Izayoi –

- Y que tendrías tú que refutar a ello, si lo has venido odiando todo éste tiempo aún después de su muerte por la misma razón-

- Y es eso importante ahora Daelo-

- Pues no, sin embargo, sólo vine a informarte lo que se me pidió –

- Entonces sólo a eso fue a lo que viniste, qué lástima me das eres un tonto que vive lamentando y sufriendo el hecho de no ser completamente considerado de nuestra familia y que por lo mismo se ha convertido en el monigote de Taiyomaru-

- ¡Eso no es cierto!, lo que lamento es que haya designado como total heredero de su linaje a un debilucho e incompetente como tú que se desvive protegiendo a una maldita humana, que lo único que ha hecho es hacerte débil y vulnerable–

- Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe –

- "Eso es lo que tú crees" puede que lo que acabas de decir sea cierto pero qué más da decírtelo -

Al oír esto Sesshomaru

….

-Fin del Flash Back-

"Daelo es un imbécil cómo pudo creer que me vencería de esa manera tan patética, sin embargo eso no es lo que preocupa, sino el hecho de que Taiyomaru éste involucrado ya que esa es la única explicación para que Daelo se haya atrevido a retarme, qué será lo que está tramando ese maldito, espero que no se atreva a atacarme ya que de lo contrario me veré forzado a intervenir no obstante, ahora lo entiendo todo él es quién ha estado mandando a arremeter contra mi territorio, ¡ha!, ya me lo imaginaba… pero si quiere guerra con ese maldito pretexto nuevamente… (Ésta vez no me detendré ente nada)"

Y así prosiguieron su camino en tanto que una vez más, él se sumía en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos… perdiéndose en medio de la espesura del bosque…

CONTINUARÁ...

ooooo ¿QUÉ PASARÁ? ESTO Y MUCHO PERO MUCHO MÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO... **"MÁS QUE UNA PROMESA" **, GRACIAS A LOS GENTILES LECTORES Y ESPERO PUES QUE LE GUSTE ESTRA ENTREGA Y YA SABEN ACEPTO DE TODO JAJAJAJA. BYE UN BESO A TODOS Y TODAS.


End file.
